Last Man Standing: Chapter 5
Chapter Five V''' '''Kelsey Fisher Against the World Alone I was creeping along the streets, ducking into buildings from time to time if I heard strange noises or saw shadows. I needed to find a place that was maybe a little safer to stay there for a couple hours. Sadly, I didn’t have anyone with me to keep watch in case I needed to sleep. I was on my own. Sophia died fighting at Camp Half-Blood against, as well as many other campers. I wasn’t quite sure what had happened to Celestina, but I think she lived a little longer than most. Austin and I had been among the few that had made it out alive, but he got turned into a zombie when we had been overrun by zombies a couple days ago. He tried to attack me too. I should’ve killed him, but I didn’t have the heart to. He was still my friend, even if he was a zombie. So, now he was out there somewhere, and I was all alone, running for my life. I continued to walk along the streets until I came to an empty apartment building. Not that the rest of the buildings weren’t empty because they were. Every single building I had passed was empty because every single person was either dead or a zombie. This particular building just felt safer than the rest of the buildings I had passed, and being the daughter of Poseidon, I needed all the safety I could find. I went inside the building and did a quick check through of the apartment to make sure that there weren’t any zombies. Luckily, there weren’t any, so I could rest for a few minutes and maybe get something to eat before I needed to start moving again. I sat down in a recliner on the third floor, and for the first time since this whole zombie apocalypse thing started, I felt a little relaxed. It probably wasn’t a good idea for me to be sitting there, though, because my eyes started to close as I drifted into the unconsciousness of sleep. Suddenly, I woke up to the sound of the door breaking. Three zombies entered the room. One of them had a necklace with a sun and was holding a bow with a quiver full of arrows on its back. Though, why a zombie would need a bow and arrows was beyond me, but I recognized who the zombie was immediately. It was Celestina May, daughter of Apollo. So, that’s what happened to her, I thought. Of course, that wasn’t a good thing. The other two zombies advanced on me. I grabbed my sword, Tidal Wave, and sliced one of the zombie’s heads off. I quickly twirled around, swinging Tidal Wave, and slicing the second zombie’s head off as well. Two down, one to go, but I was not looking forward to fighting a zombie Celestina. I was afraid that I wasn’t going to have the heart to kill her either, and let her go just like what I had done with Austin. The zombie Celestina just stared at me for a couple seconds, making me wonder if there was still some part of her that was sane and human, but that didn’t last long. She charged towards me, and I dodged just in time. She missed a bite into my arm by only half an inch, which was much too close. I quickly raised my sword, pointing the tip at her neck. “I’m sorry, Lesti, but I have to,” I told the zombified Celestina. I moved my sword over to one side of her neck, and ran it through, slicing off her neck too. “I’m so sorry that I had to do that,” I told the lifeless, headless zombie that was once my friend. Tears began to come to my eyes, but I pushed them away. Then, I heard it. A sound from maybe two blocks away that screamed explosion! I heard the sound of something coming up the stairs, probably more zombies, but I didn’t want to take any chances. I quickly grabbed Celestina’s bow and arrows and the zombie juice covered sun necklace, and left the apartment via the fire escape. I ran towards the direction of the sound of the explosion only to find a destroyed Wal-Mart and a silver truck in the parking lot. It could only mean one thing; I wasn’t the only one left. Next Chapter! Category:Last Man Standing Category:Daughter of Poseidon118 Category:Earth-567